Nothing's Forever
by anarchistbudgieowner
Summary: "Charlotte, " Daniel got up, eyes shining with joy as he smiled widely. "I- God, Charlotte. You're alive. It, it worked," he stuttered. A story about the freighter four's lives in the flash sideways, the way they remember. Language contains swearing, so be careful.


Hello. I made a text post in my blog a few days ago, wanting somebody to write a fic about our Freighter people's story of remembering. It pushed me into writing this. It didn't took three years, which surprised me. It's kind of cheesy but I wanted to know how they'd remember, how their lives in flash sideways was and these kind of things. And I love these four. And I'd probably delete it if I don't publish this because, well I always throw away my works after a while.

I could probably explain how they remembered at one place but I kind of wanted to show their usual lives in the other universe and draw their friendship and you know, have their lives figured out. So, I hope you enjoy this. I appreciate critisms because they're improving.

It has bad language, because you know Frank and Miles and Charlotte. Be careful if you'd be bothered by these!

Whatever, enjoy!

* * *

"Ouch, hey, why are you- ouch!" Miles' hand rested on his left arm, where his best friend hit like she was hitting Miles, _well Charlotte hit a lot of things_ but apparently, she hit mostly Miles. And there was no other thing that could be described for her tough punches that was directed at Miles. She hit Miles like she was hitting Miles.

"Because, you idiot, my date went horribly awful and you're the reason," she blurted out as she pushed him to get in the apartment. Miles closed the door after her while she walked to the white couch which was covered by t-shirts and pants. She sat on them, rolling her eyes at the mess.

"Well, I didn't know he had secret files in his drawer but thanks to your curiousty, now I do," Miles answered sarcastically, standing between the TV that was silent now, and Charlotte.

"Don't fucking make fun of this. He practically kicked me out of his apartment in the middle of the night. It was bloody humiliating," she hissed, crossing her arms after she tossed her big, black bag to the other side of the couch. "James Ford was a whole disappointment, I'm saying for the record," her eyes travelled through the walls. "I'm pretty sure there's a secret cam around here."

Miles sighed while he made his way to the kitchen, rom where he could see Charlotte. Grabbing two glasses and whisky, he returned to the room and put down the glasses and the half-finished bottle to the table. "You're sitting on the remote control," he said in a calm voice- he almost sounded tired.

"What, you care about a crappy show that almost has no relevance to your life except for the fact that both you and the main character are cops. He's white, though. No Asian could get the main character. God, I hate privileged TV," she said, her eyes strolling around the TV, while she rocked her left leg, which made Miles snort. She was anxious.

"Charlotte, can we just forget about the date and my best friend and-" he was cut by Charlotte, who was shouting.

"I'm your best friend!" she screamed. "I can't believe how you can shake this off! I was offended and he was arrogant and God!" she stuttered and stopped talking just after she threw her hands in the air. She didn't have to wait for Miles' response as he shouted back as soon as her words were finished.

"Why the hell am I responsible for his douchebag-ness?" he asked angrily. His face was getting red, while the vein in his neck screamed 'I am here'

"Fuck you," Charlotte cursed, grabbing her bag suddenly and storming out of the house, slamming the door.

"Hey, old man," Miles greeted the man with long, white hair who was sitting in a wooden chair.

"You call me old again and you're going to be in a crashing plane," Frank murmured, sipping the drink Miles didn't even know the name of.

"Chill. I missed you," Miles said, grinning while Frank sighed in agony. Whenever Miles did those witty, smart-ass remarks, he'd sigh really loud and roll his eyes. Miles has seen his lips moving a few times, probably counting to 50 before he responded.

"I heard you and Charlotte got into a fight?" he asked,looking at the boy who was sitting next to him, on a footstool that Frank wasn't even sure if it was his, and if it was, he didn't know how it got in his house.

"Yeah, I think we'll figure it out the next time we throw a party to celebrate your next flight that arrived safe, unbelievably," he said, watching Frank's hand which was circling around the glass.

"You don't deserve to be her best friend," Frank murmured, his voice half-sure. He said it to Miles, he said it to himself, he said _"you don't deserve to be his best friend"_ to Charlotte. He gave all those friendship advices to their little group of problematic personalities, yet he didn't dare to lift his glass before he stopped his hands shaking.

"Yeah, I guess. You always say that," Miles answered. "You know what she's doing tonight? I think I should apologize and, I don't know pay for her tickets to UK."

"She's on a date with a guy. The one who played piano in the event that she avoided you, like for the whole thing."

"Yeah, don't remind me. You know, James disappeared suddenly, leaving a note that said 'I found the love of my life and I'm letting it go.' It doesn't mean a thing, for fuck's sake. And I don't want to lose my only friend," Miles said, his voice low.

"You have me," Frank said sarcastically, poking him with his elbow. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

Miles sighed. After a few minutes, he asked. "Did you say the guy who plays the piano? What the fuck? Now Charlotte shares her dates and relationships with you, Lapidus?" Before letting Frank answer, he continued. "And why the fuck doesn't she have female friends?"

"You share your personal life with me. I share mine with you. She shares hers and I share mine," Frank shrugged. "Yes, the one who plays the piano."

Miles chuckled, rubbing his temple. "It's going to be fun. I can't miss the chance to make fun of her. That guy, seriously? She doesn't even like brunets," he said, getting up. "Also, that guy was bizarre. I'll check out if everything's okay."

As Miles went to open the door, Lapidus got up and yelled. "You don't even know where they are. Also, you'll need help to go to hospital after Charlotte breaks your nose. I'm telling you."

Miles sighed and throw his head back. "Be quick."

"It's tiring but it's worth it," Charlotte finished her words while she looked at her plate, which was almost empty. As she looked at the plate, Daniel Widmore with burning brown eyes and sweet smile, watched her like she was a piece of the greatest note sheet- no she was more than that. Blue eyes, that somehow made him think of ocean, and red hair just like flames- _flaming arrows flying, another image that flashed before his eyes-_sparkling smile, and a genunie look on her face- she was more than a great work of music, more than her discoveries of old bones, more than the museum she worked in, more than that one chocalate bar. She was something else Daniel Widmore couldn't name, something that made him see things he didn't experienced, that made his heart race with joy and regret _–a feeling that flashed in his heart and made him want to cry, when he saw the ketchup smeared on her upper lip in their first date which wasn't really a date, but rather hanging out at McDonald's after the tiring charity event-_

Her voice, took him away from the dream of familarity and brought him back to the present. "It happened to me, too. I saw something like, a boat sailing with a few people and you were on it. It disappeared just then," she laughed. "That was weird- Oh," she stopped, her eyes focusing on bar, and stools. She smiled.

"Frank and Miles, they're here," she said, her lips curling more as she said them. For a moment, Miles and Charlotte's eyes met.

_"__Shit, she saw me," Miles mumbled to Frank._

_"__We're sitting in a fancy restaurant with dirt in our clothes, of course she did," he responded, taking his glass from the bartender._

"Is it okay if I say hi to them?" Charlotte asked kindly, while her eyes were still on her friends.

"Sure. I'd also like to meet them, if, if that's okay, of course," Daniel said, stuttering between words. Charlotte smiled and nodded.

Just as, Miles and Frank walked to the couple's table, having fake smiles on their faces.

"Hello Charlotte, didn't know you were here," Miles grinned, looking at the man sitting across her. _–Think of the island like a record spinning on a turn table, only now that record is spinning.-_

Miles blinked and took a step back, shaking his head. _Whatever happened, happened._

"Miles, are you okay?" Charlotte asked, her eyes shifting between Frank, Miles and Daniel, looking for a clue to know what was going on but she only saw Frank looking directly at the table, just like Miles. _We're not going to Guam, are we?_

"Charlotte, " Daniel got up, eyes shining with joy as he smiled widely. "I- God, Charlotte. You're alive. It, it worked," he stuttered.

_"__This is Juliet Burke, and she was not on that plane!"_Lapidus murmured, turning to Miles, whose wide grin turned into a smile filled with love.

_"__Are you sure?"_Miles asked back, his expression of shock and relief standing with him.

"Okay, what is going on?" Charlotte asked again, before Miles touched her arm.

"Charlotte, you gotta remember," Miles said, making Charlotte more worried as Frank held her arm as well, just like Daniel holding her other arm. _Charlotte. There is no "for now". If you don't come with me, "for now" could be forever._

"Oh God," Charlotte laughed loudly. "Oh God!"

_Nothing's forever._


End file.
